The Pet
by The Ram 94
Summary: what happens when Lindsay see Tyler in a comprimising position?


Tyler was laying on his bed. He was jerkin his gerkin, thinking about his girlfriend in the next room. Then lightning flashed and the lights went out. He heard a scream and Lindsay ran into the room and crawled under the covers with Tyler.

"Tyler, I'm scared."

"Don't worry babe, I'm here." he said getting up to light a candle, abandoning his masterbation. As he laid back down to his embarrassment, Lindsay spotted that the blankets were sticking up. She shrieked and hit whatever was under the covers. Tyler yelped and Lindsay threw back the covers to see what, it was. She had never seen one and gasped.

"Tyler what is that?"

"That's my uh .... pet,"

"You mean you carry this little guy around all the time?"

"Yeah, but he ain't small. He's actually big for his age. Do you wanna pet him?"

"Yeah!" Lindsay said enthusiastically. She reached out her hand and lightly touched the head of Tyler's penis. Tyler gave a small twitch and Lindsay quickly drew her hand back.

"It's ok Linds, it just means he's happy. You know, he likes it when you put your mouth over him."

Lindsay slowly brought her mouth down on Tyler's "pet". She learned she liked the taste of his "pet".

"OK Linds, now hum and move your head up and down, beleive me he loves that."

Lindsay did as Tyler told her and soon, he was layin on his back moaning, while he took Lindsay's panties off to reveal her tight little butt. Lindsay didn't seem to mind, so he started to rub her butt crack. Lindsay moaned at his action, but kept up with what she was doing. Then he felt his orgasm coming and he told Lindsay to stop. When she asked why he simply replied that if his "pet" was petted to much at one time, he could get sick. She nodded that she understood and laid on her back, which gave Tyler a veiw of her pussy. It was nothing more than a small slit with a small mound of blond pubic hair. He rubbed her pubes and Lindsay moaned. He took this as a good sign, and rubbed her slit. Lindsay wanted to say something, but was a bit breathless. He stuck his finger in and swirled it around. Lindsay gave a breathless weaze and grabbed Tyler's hand. He expected her to remove it, but instead she grabbed another one of his fingers and shoved it into herself. Soon Lindsay came, and of course, she didn't know what that meant.

"Tyler, w ww what just happened?"

"That's called an orgasm babe. It came from the "little valley" in your lower body. It's like a little flood."

"There's a "valley" in there?"

"Yeah, this may seem weird, but can my "pet" play inside your "valley"?"

"Sure."

"Ok then." Tyler said as he positioned himself over her and slowly slid his "pet" into her. Tyler grunted, and Lindsay moaned. He kept moving forward. Soon he hit her virgin barrier. Hell Yeah he thought.

"Linds, it seems Max found something bad in your valley. Can he remove it, it may hurt a little, but if it stays in there then you might get sick."

"Have him hurry and get it out." She said

Tyler thrust forward and Lindsay cried out in pain. Tyler silenced her with a long, deep, passionate kiss. As Tyler thrust into her, the pain started to evaporate, and she moaned, loving Tyler's "pet" being in her. She didn't know how long it went on for, but soon she felt that same feeling.

"Tyler, you might wanna get Max out or he could drown."

"Don't worry baby, he can hold his breath for a long long time."

Soon Lindsay came, with another cry and Tyler moaned in his realease. Lindsay felt something different this time, but didn't think anything of it. Soon Tyler stopped thrusting and laid down next to Lindsay. She looked down at his subsiding erection.

"Aww, he's tuckered out from playing." She said as she gave him a little kiss goodnight.

"Linds, thanks for letting Max play in your valley."

"It was my pleasure babe. It felt good having him in there. Maybe we can have him play tommorrow morning.. Night babe," she said giving Tyler a kiss. They curled up together and fell asleep. But not before Tyler thought oh god I made her into a sex feind.

The next morning Lindsay woke up and saw Max was awake. She pulled the covers aside, and gave him a kiss good morning. He twithced a bit and Lindsay smiled. She got on top of Tyler and felt Max enter her valley. Tyler woke up with a shake and saw Lindsay riding him. He just sat there letting Max play in the valley. Soon Lindsay came, which caused Tyller to cum.

"Good Tyler, Max is such a playful guy."

"Yeah, hey, he still seems full of energy. Do you think he could play in your cave?"

"What cave?"

"Get on your hands and knees and I'll show you."

Lindsay did as she was told, then she felt Max against her anus. Tyler thrust in and Lindsay felt a strange sensation. But she liked it since Max was having fun. Tyler reached around with one hand and grabbed her breast, and used his other hand to play with her clit. Lindsay loved the feel and started to moan and groan. Tyler groaned since Lindsay's ass was so tight. Soon he came. This time Lindsay knew something was different.

"Tyler, what just happened to Max?"

"I think he got a little sick. Don't worry just go to the bathroom and you'll be fine" he said. She went into the bathroom, then came back.

"You were right Tyler. But I have a question. Max looks tired, but every time I had one of those orgasms and Max was in there, it felt different then when you caused it with your finger."

"Truth be told Lindsay, I think Max got sick in your valley. And that ain't good. Do you know what pregnancy is?"

"Isn't that were a woman gets fat?"

"Yes and no. It's when a woman has a baby inside her. Then after 9 months, they have the baby."

"You mean, I'm gonna get fat with a baby?"

"Yeah."

Lindsay squealed "That's the only kind of fat that I ever wanna be."

"Good Linds, I thought you would take this hard."

"Why would I, I get to be a mommy." She said as she kissed Tyler. 


End file.
